All star: Heart
by Hideoshirow
Summary: Espero les agrade, es una historia simple y linda.


No podía evitarlo, mi mente siempre estaba enfocada en él, no había una manera lógica de explicarlo, simplemente, es lo que sentía, y ahora lo sentía con muchísima más fuerza, mis piernas temblaban tan solo de escuchar su voz, no estábamos solos pero al final su presencia me era suficiente para perder el control y sentirme melancólica por no tenerlo más cerca. Suspire un poco, realmente no podía seguir esperando que el diese el primer paso, me levanté de la cama y me comencé a preparar para el día que nos esperaba, ¿debería usar maquillaje? Sé que el no nota que uso brillo para labios, con un sabor de naranja que sé le gustaría, pero y si me pongo un poco más, no, puedo llegar a parecer un payaso, no debo arriesgarme a caer en una situación ridícula frente a él, además casi no me arriesgaba mucho en mi forma de maquillarme -además si quiere estar conmigo tiene que aceptarme como soy- dije convencida al espejo, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho saque un poco la lengua con mis mejillas sonrojadas, realmente estaba preparada para decirle que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Habíamos llegado a una ciudad extraña donde se nos invitó a participar en un interinato para todos los estudiantes que en algún punto habíamos tenido contacto con el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, él y yo fuimos llamados, al enterarme de la noticia mis sentimientos dieron muchas vueltas, emoción, nerviosismo, cariño, todo me llegó de golpe, él como siempre sólo sonrió y me dijo: Es una buena idea será divertido –comentaba mientras sonreía para su Pikachu.

Por eso estaba en esta habitación, me había despertado antes de que sonara mi alarma, cosa que realmente detesto, me agrada dormir pero no me gusta parecer irresponsable, además de que quería pasar el día con él, ya que sería un día libre de las actividades de batalla y de crianza pokemon. Al fin había terminado de prepararme, ya había tomado un baño y mi ropa ya se encontraba lista, salí de mi habitación y sí el día comenzó de una manera inesperada, él estaba con alguien, una chica pelirroja de cabello corto, piel blanca y ojos azules, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba ella, la mejor amiga de Ash: Misty.

 **All star: heart Pokemon.**

Me detuve por un momento, antes de encontrarme con Ash y Misty, aspire fuertemente y sonreí, no era nada lo que pasaba, él tenía muchas amigas y conocidas, yo sé que no era novedad, pero al final, no podía evitarlo quería que el mundo se detuviese y no hubiera alguien más que él y yo, sé que es horrible pero al final no lo pensaba con una mala intención, sólo quería que el fuera sólo mío. Debo decir que me acerque poco a poco a ellos, Ash fue el primero en verme, comenzó a llamarme con la mano derecha levantada gritando mi nombre:

-Serena, estamos aquí, ven quiero presentarte a alguien –dijo Ash emocionado.

Sonreí de manera nerviosa al notar que Ash estaba llamando la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor, me acerque y no noté ninguna mala intención por parte de la pelirroja, es más también se notó sonriente, con este gesto me sentí en confianza y pude acelerar el paso.

-Serena –hablo Ash- te quiero presentar a Misty, ella es la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste en la región Kanto.

-Mucho gusto Misty, yo soy Serena, soy performance pokemon. – le dije sonriente.

-Serena el gusto es mío, estoy segura que Ash no debe entender nada con respecto al estilo de los pokemon- dijo con una mirada divertida hacia Ash, este se mostró molesto pero después de un momento sonrío y dijo:

-Es verdad no comprendo mucho lo que hace Serena.- dijo sonriendo. Esa frase tuvo un peso extraño en mí, me había dolido un poco, pensar que no había algo que le interesará a Ash sobre mí, pero remato diciendo: Pero ella hace cosas sorprendentes. Te salvaste Ketchum, dije en voz baja.

Misty siguió comentando sobre la invitación que había recibido para llegar al campamento y de cómo había logrado que el gimnasio celeste se convirtiera en uno de los más difíciles de la región Kanto. La cercanía entre ellos no me gustaba, Ash pareciera bastante atento a lo que Misty comentaba, no me gustaba para nada.

Emprendimos el viaje hacia el comedor, me quedé un poco atrás ya que los nativos de Kanto seguían hablando de sus aventuras, Ash le contaba sobre los pokemon de agua que habíamos visto en la región de Kalos, ¿Por qué le contaba eso a ella? ¿Por qué tendría que interesarle? Me sentía molesta conmigo misma porque esos detalles me hacían parecer una loca de celos, por alguien que ni siquiera era mi novio, entre tanto mis pensamientos fueron cortados por un comentario de Misty:

Y dime Serena ¿cómo te has sentido en el viaje con Ash? –dijo alegremente.

Muy bien, ha sido fantástico hemos conocido un montón de pokemon y entrenadores muy rudos.

Me parece fantástico, y dime ¿Ash no te robo o destruyó tu bicicleta? Porque se ha ganado de una fama –Misty comenzó a reir. Ash se mostró molesto pero después de un tiempo también comenzó a reir. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba así que sonreí nerviosamente.

Seguimos conversando sobre todo los nativos de Kanto, que parecía que completaban las frases uno del otro, no me sentía del todo cómoda, llegamos a un restaurante donde ellos seguían bastante entretenidos, me sentí desplazada y desee que los hermanos dejaran el gimnasio por un momento y nos encontraran, por lo menos no me sentiría tan nerviosa, quería distraerme, pero no podía dejar de notar la relación que tenían Ash y Misty, era normal que se llevaran así, había viajado por mucho tiempo juntos, todo era tolerable hasta cierto punto de la conversación, Ash comentó:

-Realmente he extrañado viajar contigo Misty.

El sonido de mis manos golpeando la mesa llamó la atención de los comensales, Ash me miraba extrañado, Misty sólo me dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Así que la gran Misty es la compañera perfecta de viaje? -dijo en un tono bastante rudo

Salí corriendo del lugar era demasiado, la buscaba a ella, en todos estos días pensaba en ella, en Misty, su mejor amiga, ¿dónde estaba yo para él? ¿Qué sería yo para él? Seguí caminando, no había notado que en realidad no me había alejado tanto del restaurante, me sorprendí cuando pude ver quién me había alcanzado.

Estábamos las dos frente a frente, después de mi actitud tan egoísta y mi forma tan ruda de hablarle, me sorprendía que ella no me mirara con alguna actitud agresiva, es más parecía que ella me miraba incluso con un aire de cariño, comenzó a hablarme:

-Serena, sé lo que piensas, y sí quiero que lo sepas, yo lo quiero mucho –Dijo Misty de manera directa, yo no supe que pensar, pero Misty siguió hablando – Lo quiero demasiado, es uno de mis mejores amigos y sí por un tiempo me enamore de él como no tienes idea, pero…las cosas simplemente no sucedieron, tomamos rumbos diferentes, sé que él me quiere, por mucho tiempo creí que no era así, que sólo me veía como una carga para él, cuando me fui de su lado, supe que tanto me quería y que se sentía abandonado sin mí y sin nuestro amigo Brock. Misty se detuvo un instante, suspiro y siguió hablando:

-Él y yo hemos hablado sobre ti –esa frase me dejo en shock.

-¿Por qué? –dije tímidamente.

\- Ash está sintiendo algo que sólo tú pudiste hacer nacer en él, estaba confundido y por mucho que me doliera al escuchar su voz y lo que me contaba entendí que para él era una persona muy importante en su vida, más no la que estaría con él, el tiempo que durará nuestra relación, en verdad que esa noche y hace un rato, él demostró que te quiere y no sólo como quiere a las personas que son cercanas a él, ¿sabes que él habla muy bien de ti? El en su forma, ya te entrego su persona, sólo que no has sabido verlo, me llamó al lobby para que te conociera, para que fueras aún más cercana a su mundo, después de presentará a los demás, somos un grupo bastante grande –Misty río- pero quiero que cuides bien de él, sólo espera y no te desesperes, ahora –hablo con un tono más serio –voy a irme al centro pokemon y quiero que regreses con mi amigo sano y salvo, debe de estarnos buscando, pero casualmente te verá primero a ti.

-Misty, yo… -no sabía que decir.

Ella sólo me sonrío, pero noté que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Vete ya, por favor encuéntralo y cuídalo –Misty se limpió los ojos y comenzó a caminar, dejándome en shock pero con la firme intención de encontrar a Ash.

No tarde en encontrarlo, estaba mirando para todos lados en el parque cercano al restaurante donde estábamos, me sentí insegura pero me acerque a él.

-Ash. –dije tímidamente.

-Serena, ¿Dónde te has metido? –dijo de manera curiosa.

-Estaba pensando en lo que sucedió y realmente debo pedirte una disculpa. Yo siento haber salido así del restaurante.

-Serena, está bien, tus disculpas son aceptadas, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué te molestaste tan…?

No lo deje terminar su frase, lo abrace tan fuerte como pude, él se quedó un momento sin hacer algo, pero después sentí como sus brazos también alcanzaban mis hombros.

-¿A dónde fuiste? – me dijo cariñosamente.

-Estaba por ahí, dije ocultando mi cara entre su pecho.

-¿Ya todo está bien? – me dijo al momento de separarse un poco de mí, no permití que se alejara mucho, con mi mano derecha tome su nuca y lo acerque, quedamos frente con frente.

-Todo está bien –dijo sonriente, Ash me devolvió la sonrisa, me soltó para después tomarme de la mano, y comenzar a caminar hacia el centro pokemon -¿has visto a Misty? Me dijo angustiado.

-Si también le pedí disculpas y me dijo que viniera a encontrarte, ella está en el centro Pokemon.

-Muy bien, entonces todo está bien –dijo sonriente mi chico moreno.

-Realmente me gustas –dije en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Ash.

Hundí la mirada en el suelo, y cuando menos lo esperaba le di un beso en la mejilla.


End file.
